Healthy Obsessions
by LeightonIsaZebra
Summary: Klaroline AU: After his very first, very blonde, very crazy girlfriend ripped his heart out and probably tossed it at her mountain of calm striking boy hearts she hoarded as a hobby, he swore to himself, that he would never date a blonde girl again. Klaus surely has a twisted unhealthy past with the craziest bitch in town, Caroline Forbes. Doesn't mean he's not obsessed about her.
1. Chapter 1

**Healthy Obsessions**

* * *

Niklaus Mikealson always knew he had a soft spot for brunettes. After his very first, very blonde, very crazy girlfriend ripped his heart out and probably tossed it at her mountain of calm striking boy hearts she hoarded as a hobby, he swore to himself, that he would never date a blonde girl again. That was the reason that he sat in this dark, almost empty bar eyeing a brown haired pretty little thing on the other side of the room. It had been a messy day and he needed some distraction from this god for saken small town. The girl played cool, but when she thought he did not watched her, she glanced over to him and, whenever she felt his gaze on her she laughed and pulled her hair back like she was in a teen romcom. He smirked to himself, well this is going to be an easy one. He moved his head and the girl quickly removed her eyes from him, looking at the blond guy she was there with. He gulped the rest of his whisky down, smashed some money at the bar,took his leather jacked and walked his way to the exit, without even bothering to look at the brown haired girl again. As he stepped outside, the cold winter air made his body shiver, he took a deep breath, lent against the wall and waited. If that girl would be smart, she would stay inside with her friend. A tiny part of his body even wanted her to stay inside. But fate apparently had other plans. A few moments later the door was harshly open and the girl almost stormed out of the bar looking into the other direction then turning around stumbling over her own feet by seeing him.

"Oh wow. Ups. Sorry, gosh you just scared the hell out me",she laughed out nervously, breathing heavy and brushing her hair out of her face.

"I am very sorry sweetheart", he answered with a serious face " are you alright? You really do look shocked." he said while stepping closer towards her.

The girl blushed, then flipped her hair back and answered :" oh yes totally thanks." She shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked her concerned. "Here, take my jacket" without waiting for her permission he put his leather jacket on her bare shoulders and rubbed his hands over her arms.

With cheeks pinker than the wardrobe of a thirteen year old she looked up to him.

"Thanks um..?"

"oh how rude, I apologize, my name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus." he told her with a charming smirk on his face.

"it is my pleasure to meet you Klaus.", she answered and made a small crusty while shaking his hand. "my name is Elena. Elena Gilbert"

"Well Elena, let's get you home then", he replied, still holding her hand pulling her with him through the night.

Shallow High School girls, he thought to himself while grinning cockily, so easy to win over. But it hand't been that easy in a long time. The girl clearly had some insecure issues, she simply followed his hand with no hesitation. He didn't care.

"I live just like around the corner", the girl tried to say with a seductive voice. Didn't suite her at all, but Klaus just looked at her. "Very well then" and added a small smile. The girls hand began shaking a little bit and he pushed it gently. He could be so charming if he wanted.

Elena walked into the direction of a big, rather fancy house.

What a boring thing he thought, when she approached the steps of the veranda but he was not here to judge. No he obviously had other things in mind. He followed her to the door, where she stopped, playing with her keys.

" Thanks for brining me. Even though nothing ever happens here in mystic falls and my way was like 2 minutes long", she laughed shortly and stood in front of her door for a few silent, awkward moments. "So... you wanna have a drink inside?" she asked nervously. He hesitated for a few seconds.

"sounds perfect", he then answered with a, he hoped, warm smile. He didn't needed an all time nervous insecure girl right now. Or ever. Who needs something like that. He hoped that he could just pretended to give her confidence, with being nice so she wouldn't be too insufferable to deal with.

She opened the door, stepped in, turned around and gave him an actually quite confident smile., she really looked good when she did that: "come in Klaus."

"Thanks sweetheart", he replied smiling and stepped in. The inside of the house looked as boring as the outside. Everything was perfectly tidy and appeared as if the lead conservative of Virginia designed the furniture himself.

"alright, so I think we have to be a little bit quiet" Elena said from the kitchen and Klaus followed her voice. "my roommate is probably asleep and I really don't need her to wake up right now." she told him with a tiny wink. He didn't reply but sat down on a chair and watched her to prepare the drinks.

"so you might wonder why I have a roommate, considering I am kinda still in High School and yeah " she started speaking while filling alcohol in two glasses. Not at all.

"Well my parents died a while ago in a car accident. This is a long and rather depressing story, but however even though I get money from different sources, it is not enough to keep the house. And since I just couldn't sell this because, I mean all the memories, you know? I just got a roommate and now everything works out very well. Even though she sometimes is, um, a little weird." she turned around and passed him his glass. He took it without a reply and gulped it down with in a few seconds. This girl was boring as fuck. Small town girl at its finest. If she would now start to cry over the loss of her parents he would be gone in a second. Comforting boring girls, comforting people in general disgusted him. But she didn't. She had the nerve to ask a question. "So what does some british man like you do in our little, non cultural small town mystic falls?", she asked over her glass of whatever alcoholic liquor she drank.

"Oh, I have my reasons love" he whispered. He really had enough of having a conversation with her. Just seconds later he stood behind her, placed a kiss on her neck and whispered:"But enough with the talking now. I would rather do this." His hands moved all the way up from her flat stomach to her breasts and started to knead them gently. His lips moved from her neck to her shoulders and down her collarbone. Elena nodded small while breathing heavily and her whole body began to shiver. The hands on her breasts became rougher and his kisses force fuller. He turned her around and, without really looking at her, crushed his lips roughly at hers. Elena moaned and Klaus ripped the top and bra from her body with one hard move, he felt his dick harden in his pants. He coldly looked into her eyes and asked with a rough and breathless voice "where is your bedroom?" she simply pointed up the stairs. " Well then move" he said nodding his head into the direction of her room. Top and bra less she walked up the stairs to her bed and he followed. Throwing her on the bed he just thought, that is just what I need right now. Fucking a pretty, boring thing without any emotion involved. Turns out this day didn't ended so bad as it had started. He then removed his shirt and pants and crushed his lips on her right nipple.

He awoke the next morning with the feeling that he was watched. He felt the weight of this Elena girl next to him, moaned a small curse and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He hadn't really opened them yet, when he heard a familiar voice coming from the door frame that let his blood freeze and his heart beat stop in a second.

"oh wow I wouldn't have expected this today. Finding you in bed next to my super boring roommate Elena. Is it weird that this kinda turns me on?". The voice laughed.

He finally convinced himself to open his eyes to look at the door. And there she was. Only wearing pants and a bra with an open shirt. Long tempting legs, hot curves, beautiful breasts and blond curly hair, with ice blue eyes. The craziest, man eating, psycho bitch on the planet. The only girl who ever owned his heart and played rugby with it, just to toss it at the ground next to all the other unlucky guys who fell for her. The reason he couldn't even look at blonde girls anymore.

"Caroline Forbes." he breathed out shocked.

"Hello Klaus."

* * *

**AN: **Alright. So that was the first chapter. This is my very first fanfiction ever, and english is not my first language, so I apologize dearly for any bad grammar. But if you find anything, that lets your eyes bleed from horrible grammar, please let me know so I can fix it.

So what did you guys think about the first chapter? no worries it gets more twisted and dark from chapter to chapter.

Hate, love? let me know. I love you all ;).

You can follow me on tumblr at Leightonmeestersommer if you want to. Klausy winky smiley for you ;).


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hello my lovely readers. So I wanted to make two things clear at the beginning of this chapter. first: I do not ship Klaus/Elena. Not at all eww. seriously no worries guys, I just wanted them to hook up, because I wanted to show how non interested he is in any kind of girl, and how boring they all think elena is (plus shallow insecure girl in a bar? season 1 Caroline anyone? ;)). Secondly: I love, love love Caroline! She is the queen!And when I refer to her as a bitch then see firstly, it is Klaus who says that and was badly hurt from this girl and second of all it is just a word as everyone called Katherine a bitch, though we all loveed her. Okay now I almost wrote more here, than in the entire chapter ;). Anyways I hope everything is clear now if you have more questions just ask me. We will find out more about Klaus past here, glimpses about Klaius and Carolines past togehter and what on earth Klaus actually does in Mystic Falls. Enjoy ;).

* * *

**Healthy Obessions**

**Chapter 2**

Why? Fucking why was luck never, never on his side? Which God cursed him, which sinn he committed was the reason that he ended up right here in this situation? With the this blonde stature of girly evil herself standing in the doorway blocking him from his walk of shame/ rushing out of the house, hoping the girl wouldn't remember him when she awoke. It was perfectly quiet in the room, while Klaus for some reason lost the ability to talk and Caroline casually took a sip out of her green Coffee mug. Just seeing her, after all these years made whatever was left from his crippled heart, break and he felt all the hurt all over again. He was 21 the last time he saw her. Memories started to flash back in front of his inner eyes. The strange way they met, the deep fascination he felt for her the second he saw her, the... This Elena girl next to him began to snore and moved closer, putting her arm around his waist. Okay this started to get beyond insane. He had to focus. This girl on the doorway ruined him, ruined him forever and he would not make the same mistake twice. He would not feel and he would not care. Like he always did. He wouldn't make an exception, even if it was her. Especially if it was her. He moved his legs out of the bed, avoiding any touch with Elena, quietly praying that she wouldn't wake up, but she didn't even move, in fact her snoring began to get louder. He mourned and got up, slowly walking into the direction of the door.

"you look tired." Caroline said from her doorframe place. "Do you want me to make you some Coffee? Elena happens to have a beyond amazing coffee machine if you ask me. Or breakfast? I could make eggs. I am pretty good at it." Somehow did, everything this woman said sound like a thread. Klaus stood right in front of her now. Looking into her challenging and very tempting blue eyes. "Thanks, but no thanks sweetheart."

"Sweetheart. Almost forgot about that one. I always loved it when you called me this" Caroline answered with a small whisper, her face only inches away from his. He could feel her warm breath on his face, as she breathed out and he couldn't move, he was caught. They remained in this position for a short, tiny moment, just looking into each other eyes, seeing the past reflected in them. She then turned her head away and began laughing "Oh the good old times, one can almost miss them, don't you think? You were new in College, I was still in High School. Don't you get nostalgic thinking back? Well I certainly do" she said looking back while she went down the steps. "follow me Klaus, lets have coffee and chat about the old times. It's going to be fun" she added with a bright smile. Oh this wicked woman.

"Sorry love, I already told you I won't have coffee with you, or anything else for that matter."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Because", he started walking closer to her again. "I", one step closer, "hate. You", he added as calm as his nerves allowed him to talk.

For a short second he saw some kind of hurt reflected in her face. But she threw it off immediately, so that he had to wonder if it even had been there in the first place. "No." she answered as calm as he did "you don't. You can't hate me. As much as you might want to, you will never, never hate me. You are not capable of hating me Klaus." she said with a bitter sweet voice, putting the top of her index finder on his chest. Klaus looked down at her finger, which now playfully ran his chest up an down. He than looked up and his eyes crossed hers.

"Don't you dare to think you know anything about my inner life Caroline." with a harsh move he pushed her hand away from his body. "And don't touch me. I am quite capable of hate especially towards you sweetheart. In fact if your little friend Elena wouldn't snore all peacefully up there, I might would even kill you, just so I don't have to hear your voice anymore, or look into your pretty little face. And I wouldn't fell a hint of regret. Not even for a second, love."

"uuh look who got all badass since the last time I saw him. Kinda hot, really, Nik. But you forgot I have always been faster than you. You wouldn't leave this house alive. I promise." she added whispering into his ear with a little smile on her lips.

But he hadn't misses the small glimpse of rage that had been flashing up in her eyes the second after he ended his little speech towards her.

So he just turned around, moved into the direction of the door and stepped outside into the warm sunshine. As he walked down the stairs off the Veranda he heard Caroline stepping out behind him calling:" run as much as you want Klaus. But you can't get away from me. You won't forget me because you can't. I will always haunt you in your dreams, your memories. Once one got a glimpse of me he can't go back. You know that Klaus.",she shouted the last bit.

He just turned around and looked her in the eyes as coldly as he could and said: "Just never call me Nik again." he then turned around and walked out of her view as fast as he could.

He felt sick and shaky when he returned home into his dark, lousy apartment. He hadn't allowed himself to think one straight thought, while he was on his way home. He just simply walked. One step after the other. As fast as he could. Now that he stood at the entrance of his home he realized how exhausted he was. His head hurt. With the palm of his hand he wiped the sweat from his face and loudly shut the door behind him. He then just stood there for a few moments in the dark hallway and took two deep breaths. What was it about this girl that she always turned his world around every time he saw her. What did just happened? He was here because business. He had work to do. Why on earth did he had to meet her, of all people in this town. His thoughts started to get messy. He needed a drink.

Something strong. He went the few steps into his bedroom, pulled a bottle of whiskey at the table and collapsed on the simple wood chair. He drank a generous sip right from the bottle, why wouldn't the headache go away? He took his head into his hands and closed his eyes. Focus Klaus, focus. Don't let her get you. You are not weak. Stop thinking about her.

But it was too late. Caroline Forbes soft hands had already taken control and guided him deep into the memories he so badly wanted to forget. He lost control over his mind and let her taken him to the day 5 years ago that changed his life forever. The day he met her.

_He felt the excitement risen in his chest. He was the chosen one. From all the arts students at London University he was chosen to study a semester abroad. In the United States. With one of the best art Professors he ever heard of. Professor Dr, A. Salzman. He was a legend in arts and everyone wanted the rare spot in the exchange program. But he got it. He had shown it everyone. Especially his father. _

_Mikeal. _

_His face darkened at the thought of him. He used to be a genius in physics, students basicly killed themselves to get a spot in his lectures. But as the time went by he started drinking, abusing his wife and his children. He had a hatred risen in his chest, that no one could explain. And one person was the one he hated the most. Klaus. His unexplainable hatred was mostly devoted to his third born son. When he beat up his family once again after many bottles of whisky, or whatever he had drunken the night, he usually felt regret the next morning, and bought presents and chocolate for his children and his wife. But never, never for Klaus. He always was the one who was left out, when his father returned home ,with a face full of regret. As if he wasn't worth the mercy. As if he was the only one who deserved it. He once told him that arts weren't even a real subject. "something people do, who are too stupid to do a real job. Painting like a little girl, Klaus huh? Looking at woman in dresses and thinking about the meaning of something, someone else created. That sounds like my boy." he spat while yelling into Klaus face and laughing coldly. The smell of alcohol from his breath was almost unbearable. Klaus felt the urgent wish to breath fresh, untouched air. To just leave and run, run, run from this poisoned breath. His father stepped one step closer to him and looked him deeply into the eyes. And almost whispered his next words. "you are a disappointment for this family Niklaus. You are nothing than a shame for us. All of us. You will never ever accomplish something. You will always stay what you are. A useless creature disappointing everyone that ever has the unlucky fate to cross paths with you." _

_Klaus stood there, looking back into the cold, transfigured eyes of his father. He felt his voice shaking as he tried to say something, his hands were shaking as well, from the inner pain that crept up his body right into his heart._

"_Father.."_

_He was interrupted by the enormous pain he felt on his right cheek. The amount of power with which Mikeal had slapped him, was so huge, that he tumbled and finally fell on the floor next to the wall. He looked up and felt his eyes water from the shock, pain and humiliation. His lips felt shaky as his father continued to yell at him, his voice exhausted from the huge slap his alcohol weakened body had just fulfilled. _

"_don't you dare to ever speak up to me when I am talking to you, son." he then staggered out of the room and left the house with a loud boom as he shot the door closed behind him. Klaus, slowly stood up then, all thoughts erased from his head, so his mind didn't had to deal with the hurt and pure hatred he felt inside. He just stood up and walked up to Rebekah, who sat on the other side of the room, quietly whimpering, with the arms around her knees. He let his body fall next to her, as he comforting put his arms around her weak, shaking shoulders and lay his head on her hair._

"_It is going to be okay, little sister, I will protect you, as you protect me. Always and forever". He wasn't quite sure if his words were meant for her or for him._

_Klaus shook his head to free himself from those memories. Not today, not now, he thought to himself. This is a fresh start. Everything is going to go uphill again. Nothing bad would happen to him here. As he stood there, admiring the beautiful little church in front of him, lost in his thoughts about his great future that lay ahead of him he heard a remarkable, female voice behind him talking._

"_well hello fancy-man. I have never seen you here before, and trust me I know every face in this pretty little town." the sentence was followed by a small giggle._

_He turned around, confused, just to stare into the most stunning, beautiful face he had ever seen in his entire existence. Blond curly hair, blue shining eyes, full of live, a bright childish smile. That was a face he would never forget. He knew it. He just did. She must have felt the same way because for a few seconds she looked just as amazed and confused as him. But then the bright confident smile appeared on her face again. "not talking much I see? Oh how rude." she put her hands on her, oh so very tempting, hips, which were covered in a blue summer dress and looked at him with a waiting face._

_He finally found back his voice and bowed a tiny bit in front of me." Very rude indeed. Apologies love. Where are my manners. Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can call me Klaus. And I really am new in this town. I study arts a few cities away from here. No there was no room left at my College so I now life here. At least for the first few month. I hope this answers all your questions sweetheart. At least for now", he added with a small wink. "and who are you, if I may ask the question?"_

_She didn't answered him, in fact she looked as if she studied his face really hard and was deep I thoughts. After she remained in this position for a while, and Klaus started to feel a little uncomfortable she finally opened her mouth to speak._

"_I think I rather call you Nik, but thanks for the offer." she said, as if she finally was convinced of her decision. "and my name is Caroline. Caroline Forbes. It is your luck to meet me Nik, because I, am a great city guide. Come with me we are going on a small tour, I will show you this town and its secrets and you will answer me all the questions that I have for you. Better cancel all your plans for today, this will take a while."_

"_Oh I never had plans in the first place love." he returned, almost laughing about her spontanious enthusiasm to a complete stranger._

"_well, thats even better." she than took his hand and pulled him through the warm, golden streets._

_And in this moment he knew he finally found the sun in his life again._

Klaus almost laughed about the irony of his thoughts so long ago. This girl had been the end for him. He was completely lost in his thoughts again, when he felt someone slapping not so gently in his face. "Come on Klaus wake up, wake up wake up. Not again please Klaus? Gosh what did I do to deserve this. KLAUS!" a harsh slap finally brought him back to reality, he lay on the floor, the bottle of whisky half empty next to him. His head hurt like a bitch. He slowly got up, put a hand on his forehead and looked right into dark brown eyes of his partner.

Bonnie Bennets judging view lay on his face.

"I don't care how much your head hurt today, or in which whores bed you slept this night, we are here because of business reasons. We have a job to do. And God knows why, but it was my fate to get you as a partner and I won't fucking fail this job. I never do. So get your ass up. We have work to do. I meet you downstairs in 20 minutes." she then stood up and walked into the direction of the exit but turned around right before she left:" and please Klaus, take a shower", the door calmly was closed as she left the room.

Klaus slowly got on his feet, everything hurt. As he looked around his room for a towel, he happily found two painkiller pills from bonnie lying on his desk. As much as he cursed this woman, she always knew what to do. He gladly swallowed both of them without water and hoped that the pain in his head would be gone within a few minutes. However, he wasn't that sure about the evil, painful pain in his heart.

* * *

**AN:** Okay first of all it was very, very late when I finished this chapter and I had a lot of studying to do to day( I am looking at you College.. Plus my roommate brought friedns over, my friends spontaniously decided to show up so I didn't had that much time totay, but I really, really wanted to update today so I know that there might be some weird sentences, HUGE GRAMMAR SHIT THAT WILL LET YOUR EYES BLEED, I will re read everything tomorrow again and fix parts.

So yeah we found out things about Klaus past. I know this was a real filler chapter, and this even only is the second chapter but you have to know certain things if you want to understand what will happen. Oh I have SO much planned for this story gnihihii. For example we finally find out what Klaus actually really is doing in MF, what caroline is doing there and what will happen when Elena finally wakes up, things will get Akward...

So stay tuned my lovelies. Reviews are happily taken :E. And again you can follow me on tumblr at Leightonmeestersommer. Winky Klausy smiley for you ;).


End file.
